User talk:LaserGhost
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Role Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Robin page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Airzel-of-haos (Talk) 15:37, July 25, 2010 For the infobox i will need more information. look at the other characters and give me the information please. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I am great']] with changes. 15:42, July 25, 2010 (UTC) 1000 g is the current limit. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I am great']] with changes. 15:54, July 25, 2010 (UTC) the race please. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I am great']] with changes. 16:07, July 25, 2010 (UTC) blogs that i put up on most Mondays, Tusdays, Fridays, and Saturdays. Usually we do them at about noon eastern. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I am great']] with changes. 16:26, July 25, 2010 (UTC) I didn't, I changed the bold. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 03:55, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I don't really know. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 03:59, July 26, 2010 (UTC) YOU DIDN"T BRAWL BEFORE??? sorry I will have to right on my talk because i can't leave a messege on your talk =D [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 04:05, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ... Really, you asked that????????????? --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 06:45, July 26, 2010 (UTC) WHAT THE FLIP HAVE I BEEN CHANGING!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 06:50, July 26, 2010 (UTC) NO, THAT HE'S A LEPRACON THAT CAN BARF UP UNICORNS. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 06:52, July 26, 2010 (UTC) IT'S CALLED SARCASM, READ A BOOK!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 06:55, July 26, 2010 (UTC) THE TRIVIA DUH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 06:59, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Exactly what I put. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 07:04, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, rounded number episodes only happen when Minx is here, but AOH and some others have #.#.# episodes. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 07:08, July 26, 2010 (UTC) No, more like a story. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 07:10, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I don't know, if Minx is ever here, it's uusually around this time, but the others well, what time you got????? --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 07:15, July 26, 2010 (UTC) AM OR PM??????? --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 07:37, July 26, 2010 (UTC) OY. Well it would be be 12-3 PM her, so it would be AM for you. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 07:45, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Like what??? I don´t understand now... I WANT SPORE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!! 11:00, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay, WHATEVER!!!!!!!!!! I have some job to do... No need to answer... I WANT SPORE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!! 11:06, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 12:26, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Yep. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 12:28, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Why not? But no hatings after the battle! [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 12:31, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Yes. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 12:34, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Counter/Strike. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 12:37, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Strike. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 12:40, July 26, 2010 (UTC) sure we are already introducing one character. you do realize that we are on Neathia, right??? A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'O_O there goes the']] last breadstick. 12:55, July 26, 2010 (UTC) well we ARE Neathians. k. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'O_O there goes the']] last breadstick. 13:00, July 26, 2010 (UTC) later this morning if i can get Rayne and Sarah. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'O_O there goes the']] last breadstick. 13:03, July 26, 2010 (UTC) what do you you mean??? A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'O_O there goes the']] last breadstick. 13:37, July 26, 2010 (UTC) i just did. The episodes go by for example . . . . "Episode number", "Episode Name Here" The brawls are basic Nv/ Gi rules. Sure we could do that. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'O_O there goes the']] last breadstick. 13:42, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi.....again. The Best Darkus Brawler 07:28, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Now what? The Best Darkus Brawler 07:50, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 11:22, July 29, 2010 (UTC) It's all good. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'O_O there goes the']] last breadstick. 12:52, July 29, 2010 (UTC) if we don't get one in today it will be Monday Morning at about 10:00 a.m. on the East Coast. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'O_O there goes the']] last breadstick. 13:31, July 29, 2010 (UTC) We are going to need most of The Royal Family to do this episode, because since Serena and Fabia are gone, we sill need a new Queen. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'O_O there goes the']] last breadstick. 13:44, July 29, 2010 (UTC) until the episode, nobody. After it, the Queen will be Sarah. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'O_O there goes the']] last breadstick. 13:47, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ain't nothin i can do about it. She is the rightful heir to the throne, since she is the oldest left. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'O_O there goes the']] last breadstick. 13:52, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I don't understand whut you mean. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'O_O there goes the']] last breadstick. 13:54, July 29, 2010 (UTC) me and you. Sarah and Briana are 3 hours behind my time, so it is 7 there, and Rayne is trying to get on. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'O_O there goes the']] last breadstick. 13:57, July 29, 2010 (UTC) for the moment. Meia is taking the day the day off. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'O_O there goes the']] last breadstick. 14:00, July 29, 2010 (UTC) nope. it is ABSOLUTELY necessary that we have Sarah. Until then, we won't do an episode. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'O_O there goes the']] last breadstick. 14:05, July 29, 2010 (UTC) nope. They are two people, just using the same account. In fact, if you count Briana, it is 3. The reason Sarah acted like that is because she thought you called THE ROYAL FAMILY stupid. Don't do that again, and she won't throw you a mile away. The sad part is, she can do that. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'O_O MY']] PEPPER CHEESE IS GONE!. 14:12, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I had some business to attend to. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'O_O MY']] PEPPER CHEESE IS GONE!. 13:05, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I had some business to attend to. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'O_O MY']] PEPPER CHEESE IS GONE!. 13:05, July 30, 2010 (UTC) probably not. i will tell you if we do. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'O_O MY']] PEPPER CHEESE IS GONE!. 13:43, July 30, 2010 (UTC) We usually challenge each other to a brawl. One person you should NEVER brawl is my sister Briana. She isn't my REAL sister, but she IS a master strategist that can end a brawl faster than you can blink. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'O_O MY']] PEPPER CHEESE IS GONE!. 13:48, July 30, 2010 (UTC) that's the thing. I don't know how long i have up here before i have to go. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'O_O MY']] PEPPER CHEESE IS GONE!. 13:51, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Why not ask Meia (Hyena)???? A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'O_O MY']] PEPPER CHEESE IS GONE!. 13:54, July 30, 2010 (UTC) FIRST, it's a SHE! Second, i don't know. yep. again, yep. what's your point??? A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'O_O MY']] PEPPER CHEESE IS GONE!. 14:06, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ok. we do that here already. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'O_O MY''']] PEPPER CHEESE IS GONE!. 14:11, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Hello. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 06:47, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Uh, Yeah... --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 06:50, August 2, 2010 (UTC) HELLO YELLO!!! The Best Darkus Brawler 15:37, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi. The Best Darkus Brawler 05:47, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Geoff, prince of Vestal. The Best Darkus Brawler 05:50, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, Vestals and Humans are almost the exact SAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Best Darkus Brawler 05:54, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm not mad, I was just making sure you would SEE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok. The Best Darkus Brawler 06:06, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Hello? The Best Darkus Brawler 06:09, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Before we brawl, let me make the laserman article. The Best Darkus Brawler 06:11, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Sure. The Best Darkus Brawler 06:15, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok, lets begin. The Best Darkus Brawler 06:19, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi, me and Z want to duel you and see how good you are. The Best Darkus Brawler 17:13, August 3, 2010 (UTC) IS IT. Just one card???????????????????? --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 07:34, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Well the page is for special types of A.C.'s. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 07:40, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Have you seen the image of the week????????? --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 07:48, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi.........................................again. The Best Darkus Brawler 19:50, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Brb. The Best Darkus Brawler 19:57, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok, go to http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=Wikia-bakugan. The Best Darkus Brawler 19:59, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok, go to http://www.chatzy.com/827202018827. The Best Darkus Brawler 20:05, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Your move. I PWN ALL BRAWLERS 19:40, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I PWN ALL BRAWLERS 21:41, August 10, 2010 (UTC) HELLO??????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! I PWN ALL BRAWLERS 09:02, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Hello?!!!!??????!!!!!!!!?!?!?!?!?!?! Are you messing with me?! I PWN ALL BRAWLERS 09:09, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ........................................................................I PWN ALL BRAWLERS 09:17, August 16, 2010 (UTC)